The present invention relates to folding floor boards used for supporting the feet of an operator (driver) of a motorcycle that are positioned directly below the normal position of the operator or rider of the motorcycle and which are arranged so that they will fold substantially 80° or more from the horizontal usable position. The extra amount of upward pivoting minimizes the width of the motorcycle at the lower portion of the frame and thereby makes it possible for people with short legs to more easily stabilize the motorcycle when stopped. The driver's feet do not have to be spread widely apart in order to clear the folded floor boards.
Various types of folding foot supports have been utilized with motorcycles in the past, but on large touring motorcycles, such as the present Honda Model GL1800, the upward folding of driver floor boards is restricted since folding is interfered with sections of the frame and accessories of the motorcycle. The floor boards will fold up slightly, but the outer edge protrude outwardly from the floor board hinge axis at an angle to essentially widen the portions of the motorcycle that have to be cleared when a rider is placing feet on the ground to stabilize the motorcycle. The touring motorcycles are very heavy, and if the center vertical plane of the motorcycle goes more than a few degrees from vertical, it is almost impossible to stop the motorcycle from tipping. People with short legs find it very difficult to have the feet spread widely and still contact the ground with the motorcycle frame vertical.
The position of foot supports and floor board has been shown in different locations, but again, the present folding supports for the large touring motorcycles, such as the GL1800 Honda presently being made, widen the stance of a driver seeking to stabilize the motorcycle when it is stopped, and make it difficult for short people to keep the stopped motorcycle upright.